miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is the main protagonist of Miss Alice is the Devil. She is the daughter of Sir. Lancelot and Elaine and the twin sister of Nova. She is also one of the very few remaining demons left alive after the war between Demons and Humans that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. Appearance Alice is known as being a very attractive young woman, definitely above average and is often called "gorgeous" for that very reason. She has ivory skin, beautiful long, white hair and utterly adorable red eyes. She usually wears the Raizen High girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. In her demon form, her hair turns from white to silver and her eyes turn from red to purple. Her skin also becomes much paler, almost resembling a light gray or purple color. Her ears also turn pointed, but whether or not she has them in her human form in unknown. Personality Alice is a person whose character is difficult to read. On the outside, Alice appears to be rather polite and always has an intimidating smirk on her face matched with a calm tone, but also has a sense of brutality that can be felt in her spoken words. Her smile seems also seems to attract people towards her; both female and male alike. She is a skilled actress as she is capable of putting on the facade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. However, she is, in actuality, a loud, aggressive and sadistic Demon that tends to speak of punishment. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Alice dislikes being on the receiving end. Alice appears cold, collected and cunning by nature. She possesses the ability to manipulate others to do her bidding and can lie with a straight face. She even has a habit of ranking men between Rank A and Rank F, supposedly to test who is worthy of being one of her servants, or, as she calls them, her "property". Alice speaks softly and smiles often in order to imitate Victorian mannerisms and etiquette as a lady. She usually uses polite language whenever she talks to others, but her short-temperedness surfaces when something fails to go as well as she expects it to, such as when Luca fails to make her royal milk tea as she likes it. Before the War, Alice had a strong sense of justice. While lamenting about the inequality in the world, she always possessed a strong desire to help those in need. This trait was considered both pure and naive. A good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to turn humans into her "puppets" to preserve their innocence, personality and appearance so that they never have to suffer as demonic puppets to not feel traumatized. Alice often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. She regards humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but she is fascinated with their struggles and lofty goals. She is intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, for they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." Alice is also pure and innocent in some ways. Alice becomes highly upset and embarrassed when people are thinking perverted things about her and often reacts rather violently by kicking or using a weapon, as well as crying when Luca tells her the story of how he lost control of his demonic powers and put his parents into a coma. Alice claimed that she can even fool her own emotions, but this doesn't seem to be entirely the case. She appears to lack empathy and claims that she feels no guilt for the nefarious acts she committed in the underworld. Alice has a habit of deceiving her own emotions and so even in defeat always keeps a constant poise. However, as the series progresses, it's shown just how many insecurities Alice has and how much she hates herself. She blames humans for her sudden change in personality, but does realize (and even admits at one point) that small parts of her old self are still there. Even after saying this, however, she refuses to say it again and she also says, with emphasis, that "her (Alice) was merely lying like she (Alice) always does". Though, It's still clear she acknowledges it in her head, but refuses to say it out-loud, showing her slightly more tsundere side. Abilities Alice is a very powerful demon. Her use of her puppets was greatly feared throughout the War 300 years prior to the start of the series as she turned the sand red with blood. Nova himself even admitted that Alice was the stronger of the two of them. Puppet Mastery: '''Trained by her powerful grandmother in the art of puppetry, Alice was an extremely powerful puppeteer and had great skill in creating and controlling her puppets. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Alice was an expert at fighting at long distances. She has tremendous skill with chakra threads, suppressing them to the point that they became invisible and she could control upwards to 100 puppets — a feat thought impossible for ordinary Demons. Alice can also control living people as puppets, even against their will, if they are weakened enough. Her usage of puppets was at such a high level that she made mere techniques appear as an artistic performance. '''Human Puppetry: '''Alice's puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use magic and perform any techniques or abilities that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Alice is also the only one who knows how to create them. '''Intelligence: Repeatedly, Alice has demonstrated to be a highly analytical and cunning young woman, able to handle situations with various traps and misdirection. She is also shown to be a highly analytical woman, quickly determining her opponent's strengths and combat methods. Like her grandmother, Alice has a great knowledge of the human body, as shown from her brainwashing technique and her mastery over creating different types of poisons. Her unique poisons, that she laced nearly every weapon in her arsenal with, took effect instantly, and one such poison could kill the target after three days of suffering; according to Nova, this poison is refined with heavy metals, which intrude the muscles and destroy healthy cells. This poison was so complex that Alice herself acknowledged that no one could counter it and believed its complexity made it incurable altogether. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her "Servants" fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Weapon Specialist: Alice has shown an aptitude for using knives as weapons. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Alice is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to land successful and painful kicks when angered or agitated, as seen when she easily took Luca and Nova down with one swift kick. Accurate Aim: Alice can throw her knives with fatal accuracy and force. Swordsmanship: Alice has shown an aptitude for using knives as weapons at close range. She was taught by Luca. Torturing Techniques: Alice innovated at least 48 different techniques, which she utilizes to bully Nova and the rest of her "Servants". * Screwdrive Crush (ぐリぐリクラッシュー Guriguri Kurasshū): Alice wraps her legs around the opponents' neck from behind and twists her knuckles over their temple. She also locks one of the opponents' arms in between her legs. * Screwdrive Elbow Crush: Alice wraps her left leg over the opponents' left shoulder and twists her right elbow over the opponents' right temple. * Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge: Alice lifts the victim over her shoulders horizontally and pulls the opponents' legs and neck downwards, ramming their back into her neck vertebrae. She has been seen alternating into a modified version of Studly Bomber, by adding hip thrusts to inflict damage over the opponents' lower back. * Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock: Alice hooks each of the opponents' legs with both her arms with the recipient lying face down on the ground and pulls upwards. * Technique 31: Studly Bomber: Alice wraps her legs around the opponents' back from the rear and stretches the opponents' arms upwards. * Technique 35: The Bitch Drop: Alice wraps her left leg around the opponents' neck and her left arm around the opponents' right arm, and by pulling the opponent's' right leg back with her other arm, she contorts their back for additional affliction. Equipment Normal Whip: A normal whip which Alice initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Alice was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt. Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河エトワールフルーグ Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment, Alice was given this weapon by Rin to fight. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Alice being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. The Fleuve d'étoiles is Alice's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars," living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Various Weapons: Alice carries a large assortment of small knives and daggers with her, which she keeps hidden in her uniform and slightly above her boots. She is able to quickly and conveniently access them from her uniform while simultaneously doing something else. She uses them mostly when she is angered or for self-defense. * Throwing Knives: Alice has several throwing knives concealed on her belt on her left thigh. Quotes * "I broke my own heart. I can put it back together, just not using the same pieces..." * "Everyone wants to be talented and rich. Me? I just want to be happy." * "i have two rules; rule one: I'm always right. Rule two: If I'm not, refer to rule number one..." * "Don't break anyone's heart, they only have one. Break their bones, they have 206." * "Fake a smile? I'm a pro at that." * "it's not really jealousy. More like a strong desire to kill him." * (To Nyx) "This is...my problem, got it? Your help is useless." * "There isn't a single good thing about me. So why..." * (To Nova) "You disgust me. Get out of my sight." * "You don't care, right?!" * "If you knew the real me, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with me." * "I always wanted someone to completely understand how hard and painful it is...wanting to scream and cry but not being able to express it..." * (To Nyx) "It's...probably because I'm not as good as others...when it comes to expressing myself." * (To Nyx) "I don't care if no one likes me. I wasn't created in this world to entertain everyone." * (To Smokey, after he asked her opinion on humans) "Look around you, and all you will see are people the world would be better off without." * "Why should I apologize for being a monster? Has anyone ever apologized for turning me into one?" * (Showing off her dolls) "Umm… I also have a Chinese dragon, bat, crab, cow, snake, charging soldier…" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Main Characters